You must win in order to win my heart
by Tearfeather
Summary: Tenten loves Neji, but he tells her he could never love her unless she beats him in battle becuase.so what does she do? get stronger of course and try to win in battle against him. but is she strong enough to do to it...TenXNeji, small leeXsaku
1. Prologue

_You must win in order for my heart_

Prologue

Tenten set alone on the branch of a tree in the training grounds. Her teammates Rock Lee and Neji were practicing together, and Tenten was worn out from her training herself. Unlike her teammates…no, they almost never got tired in a fight and especially training.

"Why can't I be like them, and, ah… Neji…" she didn't only wish she was stronger to be strong, but over the months when they trained over Gai (lee still trained with him because they are so close), she began to feel something for the strong bad boy.

She never was ever to realize these feelings until Neji started changing, becoming a little nicer. He was almost never nice. To the people he was nice to (like Tenten a bit) he always answered questions with 'hn'.

But he never liked her. It was obvious! When they spared in training, he won and won and won! Tenten was tired of it! He had told not long ago that she was weak, ' stop trying to fight Lee and I (she beat Lee sometimes)'

She half closed her eyes as she the weapon master twirled with her favorite, clean kunai that never failed her… accept with Neji. She knew he would never like her if she was not a good fighter. _I AM I AM a good, no GREAT fighter!_ She thought as she threw the kunai far way in a small wood.

In the woods, the kunai hit a very small target, with a powerful blow! The birds in the trees flew away and the squirrels scattered. "Perfect, hit perfect mark with harming the animals." She smiled proudly at herself. "Who does Neji think he his. I'm strong… oh who am I kidding! I can only fight with weapons!"

With a curled fist Tenten punched a branch coming out of the one she was sitting on. Then guess what… it broke. "Huh? Did I do that? I didn't know I was so strong!" Tenten smiled again. Now she was able to get somehow… she could do more fighting without weapons. "time to find Neji."

She jumped off the branch an went to go and find the boy that was in half her heart, Neji.


	2. a note from me to you

**A note from me to you: I meant to write '_without_ harming the tree or animals', sorry, now, okay, to the normal yahtayahta, give me suggestions. I might have it, that just because she broke the branch, does not mean she got any stronger. Well, I'm trying to say that she got carried away and thougt she was stronger just like that, but then goes to fight Neji and losses, then another fight losses, then the story finally gets going.**

**So blah blah blah… suggestions. I'll wait for your reviews**.


	3. Chapter 1: the first fight

Chapter 1: the first fight

TenTen found Neji and Rock Lee taking a break to have a drink of water while Gai was doing stupid posses.

"Neji." Neji looked up at Tenten.

"Hn." "I want to spar with you!" Neji scoffed. "I don't think so!" Tenten gasped. "Why not?" Neji looked up at her meanly, those pearl like eyes stinging her. "There is no point. You are weak, nothing! Not worth fighting."

Rock Lee looked at Neji meanly. "Come on Neji. She is not weak, full of youth!" Neji took hold of his shirt and pulled him closer. "Maybe to you, you fool!"

Neji jerked Lee away but Tenten caught him before he hit the ground. "Why did you do that Neji?" Neji scoffed and looked away.

"You're faster." He said, not turning his gaze from the weapon master. Tenten chuckled a bit and threw her fist down upon the table. Having it smashed in the middle. Lee eyes went wide. "Wow Tenten, when did you get so strong like that?"

Neji looked at Tenten. "Okay, let's spar. But I still don't think you are any of a much."

The two got into fighting position. _Alright! I'm ready!_ Thought Tenten. From the table Lee was cheering. "Go Tenten!" Tenten smiled and pulled out a couple of kunais.

She leapt into the air and threw them at Neji. He easily dodged them and threw some himself. TenTen landed back on the ground and hopped away from the kunais Neji threw.

She clenched a fist and was about to throw a blow at Neji, almost not believing she was going to hit the boy she loved. But suddenly! Out of no where! From behind Neji grabbed her wrist and threw her aside! "Tenten!" called out Lee and ran to her.

"You do not have to be so cruel in battle, especially with your own teammate!" Lee yelled at Neji as he helped Tenten to her feet.

"What's going on here?" suddenly came a deep voice. "Gai sensei!" called Lee. "Lee, what happened to Tenten. One of those few times when she trains her self to death." Then he took a glance at Neji, and back at Lee.

"No sensei, Naji and Tenten were sparing, and Neji hurt Tenten really badly." Gai sensei and took Tenten from Lee's protective hold. Making sure Neji didn't hurt her again. "I told her beforenot to fight Neji. He's too much of a match for her."

Tenten pulled her sensei's arm away. "No! I'll get stronger! I don't care what anyone saids." she yelled before sunning off back to the tree she was at before. She took her favorite kunai and set against the trunk of the tree.

"I'm part of the strongest genin going on chunin I always thought. Is it true?" she asked herself.

After that she training for a long time with her weapons and new strength she discovered. She just had, HAD to beat Neji someway or another.

By night she had worn herself out. Left by herself in the dark until she found the strength to move again.


	4. Chapter 2: the second fight

Chapter two: the second fight.

The next day of training, Tenten wanted to spar with Neji again.

"Neji!" called Tenten when they arrived to the training field. "You and I, fight!"

Neji chuckled. "I don't think so." "Why not!"

Tenten took out a kunai. "I already told you, you are too weak. It would be useless to fight you…" suddenly Lee was yelling at Neji. "Tenten is not weak! You might have beaten her, but it means nothing!"

Tenten smiled that Lee was taking up for her. But she still was in battle position.

Neji took hold of Lee's shirt and pulled him closer. "stop your stupid blabbering fool! She has beaten her before! That is why you say this." "no! I know she is as strong as us!"

Neji threw Lee aside. "Shut up!" Gai sensei ran over to his stupid Lee. "Neji!" Neji scoffed and looked toward Tenten.

"You may be not of a challenge to me, but I'll fight you anyway." Neji got into position and Tenten made the first move.

She started running toward Neji! "AH!" she tried to strike him in the arm with the kunai, but he dodged and was using gentle fist on her! He touched her arm and she coughed up blood.

"Tenten!" called out Lee. Tenten was already back on her feet. She took out she shuriken and threw them at Neji!

He leapt away and they hit a tree. Neji then starting running after Tenten again. He hit her in the other arm.

He was too fast she couldn't dodge. Her spat out some more blood and then Neji kicked her into a tree.

"Tenten!" yelled Lee, running after to her. He got to her and helped her up. "Neji! Why do you do it! You can kill her doing to gentle fist!" "Humph!" said Neji, putting his hands in his pockets and walking toward the rest table where the ninja could have a cup of water after some fighting.

Tenten was sitted down at the table as well. She didn't look at Neji. When suddenly he called her name. "Tenten."

She looked at him. "What?" "Let me give you a piece of advice." Tenten smiled, maybe he was going to say sorry or something, but her pride and sudden happiness were struck with his next words. "I think you should give up being a ninja, fool!" Tenten gasped! "I think Lee let you win, he had too."

Tenten looked at Lee, but shook his head no. then she looked back at Neji. "You are even worse than the fool Naruto. You keep taking me on when you know you will lose or die. So just give up being a ninja." Tenten was in tears, but maybe…just maybe, was h doing this because he cared? This theory was destroyed with what he said next. "and don't think it's because you mean anything to me! You are a total loser and can never win. You'll never get higher than a genin."

Tenten was crying more now. "I'm guessing your reading my thoughts with Byaukagan (can't spell it)." "Yes. Something I don't need in fighting you."

Tenten was starting to back away from the boy she once loved. Not anymore, no! he never cared, he just… something that could make her cry, and she never cried. Then suddenly she started running home. She just had to get away from Neji.

A note: yes, I know, totally jerkish, and I'm talking about neji and I, me because I left you with a cliffhanger! Sorry. You won't expect this, but Neji, in the next chapter... oh sorry, can't tell you, it will spoil it for you. Okay, keep reading, our update soon.


	5. Chapter 3: Neji's new thoughts

Chapter 3: Neji's new thoughts

"Neji! That was totally unright!" yelled Lee. "Very non youthful!"

Neji sent Lee an evil glare. "Shut up loser." Lee glared at him back.

_With Tenten_

Tenten was at home, but she had stopped crying. "I don't love that jerk anymore. No! if he thinks of me like that, I don't think so. But still, I'll train harder and beat him! But first, I have to ask him something."

_With Neji_

Neji didn't say anything, neither did Lee or guy.

Until suddenly he heard a voice talking to him, a female voice. "Um, Neji." He looked back and saw Tenten.

"Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" "whatever." They walked to a place their teammate and teacher couldn't hear.

"Please don't yell at me for asking this, but…" "But what." "What do I have to do for your love? For you to like me." "This is pointless!" he said, about to leave.

But Tenten put a kunai up to his face. "Tell me and you can go." He didn't turn around but spoke. "you must win… in order to win my heart." Then he began to leave.

_Later_

Tenten was home, think about what neji said. "It doesn't matter. I don't like him anymore anyway. But I still need to win in a fight with him."

Next day

The team met at the training ground as usual.

But, when Tenten appeared, everyone said hi, even Neji. But she didn't reply to Neji. "Huh?" he asked himself. "whats wron with her." He asked really no one, Lee muttere: "you."

This happened for a long time now. Tenten never acted the same around Neji. Only to Lee and yes…gai sensei.

Over this time Neji began to feel weird. Having tenten not pay attention to him caused him to see what he was missing. What I'm trying to say is that he began to like her.

He didn't know why, but he was. It was weird to him. He never felt love before. Not even family love.

**A note: sorry about it being short, I just got a lot to do on fanfiction. Update a lot of stories. So, well… yeah. Keep reading.**


	6. Chapter 4: Tenten's new trainer

Chapter 4: Tenten's new trainer

" I need someone to train me please." Asked Tenten to Tsunade.

Tsunade rube her temples. "Why is that?" Tenten blushed, even though she didn't like Neji anymore. "you see, I just want to get stronger."

Tsunade banged on her desk. "I can't just do that!" Tenten gasped. "Why?" "Your sensei is Maito Gai."

"Yes, and always will, just special training when I'm not with them." Said Tenten, standing straight up. Tsunade sighed. "Don't you think that could be too much training to handle." "I can handle it."

"Alright, you win. I'll assign you on." Tsunade took out some papers of the jouni and cunin in Konaha. "You could train with either Kuranai Yugi, or Kakashi Hatake."

Tenten thought for a moment. "I'll take… Kakashi!" "Are you fine to train with his team?" "Yes."

Tsunade wrote down something. "Alright. They will be training today in a hour, tell your team, and g to either tam you want to go too."

Tenten smiled. "So, it's that simple?" Tsunade nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, leave my office, I got more people that are coming."

"Okay," said Tenten and was going to run back to her team.

Le greated her with a wave, which she returned. Neji waved, but she just rolled her eyes. _What is up with her… I thought she liked me._

Tenten told Gai and then was off with Kakashi. Kakashi was reading that book of his, and his team were having a break.

"Um, Kakasi sensei." Said Tenten. Only Kakashi's eyes med and looked at her. "What?" "Did Tsunade tell you about what I'm doing?"

"Yes. Go with the others." Tenten ran over to Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. "Hey guys."

"Tenten? Why are you here?" asked Sakura. "I'm going to be training with you guys sometimes."

"Cool, now we can to know each other. But, do you know why we are training under our old sensei's" Tenten had a ? go above her head. "I don't know." (that was random, I just had to add it though)

"Well, it shall be nice to train with you." Said Sakura smiling, along with Tenten. _yeah Neji! I will beat you now! I got Kakashi and his team!_

With neji

"Neji, what's wrong?" asked Lee.

"Shut up fool, I'm not telling you… alright. I think I like Tenten…."


	7. Chapter 5: Tenten's new friends

Chapter five: Tenten's new friends

Lee gasped. "You!" Neji glared at Lee. "Sorry. It's just that… you… like someone. And Tenten. I thought you hated her."

Neji frowned. "I thought I did too. But now that she doesn't care anything for me. I'm starting to really see the true feelings I feel for her (I know, that's ooc for neji)." Lee laughed for a sec. "maybe you shouldn't have treated her the way you did. She probably would still like you." Said Lee.

But Neji kept glaring at him.

_With Tenten_

Tenten was running and she threw a punch at a punching bag, and it tore open. "That was cool." Said Naruto with his normal grin. Tenten smiled. "I found out I'm really strong."

Sasuke scoffed. Tenten gasped angrily and walked over to him. "What was that all about!" Sasuke just looked away. Then Naruto and Sakura pulled her away. "You don't want to face him. Atleast not now." Said Sakura.

Then once Tenten was free she snapped her finger. "I got a idea. When I think I'm ready, I'll fight Sasuke. When I win against him, I'll try and fight Neji. I'm so smart."

Sakura laughed. "Okay. Lets continue training."

_Next day_

Tenten had become close to her new, sort of teammates. Especially Sakura. But not at all Sasuke!

After she trained a bit with them, she said her good byes, and decided to train some with her real team. When she arrived, Lee jumped in joy. "I'm so glad to see you again. So, how is Sakura?" tenten laughed at that. "I knew you would ask me about your Sakura flower. And, she is good. We're friends."

"I knew it! Can you find a way to hook us up?" he asked, seeming hyper about it. "I'll try." Chuckled tenten. Neji overheard their conversation. "Umm, I hear something about hooking up."

Tenten scoffed. "Like you care." Neji frowned. Why was he so mean to her? It wasn't his fault she was weak to him. But still… Neji will be Neji. A jerk.

Tenten and Lee were sparring, and Tenten had punched Lee to the ground with a loud thud! "Wow. Where did you get all this strength?" "I don't know."

_Later_

" Alright. We're done for the day my youthful students." Said Gai, and the group parted for home or wherever they were going. Tenten was going home when she saw her sort of teammates, team 7.

"Hey guys!" she said waving to them. Sakura smiled and ran over to her with Naruto. As Sakura came up, she remembered that Lee wanted her to hook him up with Sakura. Normally she wouldn't care to do anything that good for Lee, but he was being nice to her ever since Neji was acting like a jerk to her.

But, she decided to wait until tomorrow to do anything. "What's up?" asked Naruto. Tenten smiled and noticed Sasuke was leaving. "Nothing really. Just getting stronger." This was the only thing that popped out of her mouth.

It was late and she wanted to get a little sleep. "Well, just wanted to say hi. See yah tomorrow." They said their good byes and parted.

She knew she was strong. But not as strong as Neji. It would take a while until she became strong enough. Maybe even one on one training with Kakashi. If he could get his freakin face out of that stupid book. (and find out some secrets about gai.. hehe.)


	8. Chapter 6: Tenten's nice, Tenten's bad

Chapter six: Tenten's nice, Tenten's bad

"alright. I'm ready. I see Sakura approaching." Tenten said, looking over to Lee behind her. Lee had started blushing once he also saw Sakura. They were hiding behind some training equitment. But Tenten moved out from the hiding spot and ran over to Sakura.

She tried to look all inocent by placing her arms being her back and giving a big smile. "Hey Sakura." Sakura's eyes slwoly mved over to Tenten ands she smiled as well. "Hey, how are you doing?" "I'm okay... hey. let me talk to you. Let's go to my house." "Alright."

Lee gasped. "WHAT!" Tenten and Sakura jumped from fright becuase someone spoke out of nowhere. Tenten sighed angrily. "I got to go behind that thing over at that place." She said, running back over to the hiding spot. But Lee pulled her down.

"Are you crazy! I can't spy if it's at a house." Tenten crossed her arms. "Who said you had to spy?" "You." Tenten rolled her eyes and slapped him in the head. "what was that for?" he asked. "For being a dumbell."

Lee stood up and began to walk away, when Sakura was too busy looking at a butterfly (fluffer, fluffter!)! "come one." said Tenten once she returned to Sakura. "Okay."

Tenten's house

Sakura yawned as she stretched on a chair in Tenten's room. "So, what is it?" She asked, they had set there doing really nothing for a long time. "Oh sorry, well. Lee uhhh... he..." She began to scratch her head trying to think f something. "I got it. He wanted to ask you out, but wanted me to do it for him."

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed. "He's scared. Before he asked straight on to be his girlfriend." "Well... uhh, he was nervous. Not wanting to fell the rejection again." Said Tenten, getting a litle worried.

Sakura smiled, "Well he is a little cute when he has those sudden hyper outburst." Tenten rolled her eyes at how funny it sounded to her. "Well, some people i guess think he's cute." She whispered. "So, what do you say?"

"what do you mean?" "About going out with him silly!" Said Tenten laughing.

"I'll give it a shot." Said Sakura, leaning in her chair. "Good. He'll be very happy."

Later

"She said yes!" Yelled Lee into the world. And he started doing that little dance of his. Then he suddenly jumped up and hugged Tenten. "Normally you are mean to me, but now you are being so nice!" He said, almost in comic tears.

"If you don't get off me Sakura won't be meating her date tonight." Lee imediantly got off. "There it is."

Tenten then just looked around the training grounds bored as Lee kept on dancing. Tenten gasped and then made a angry face a growled under her breath becuase she saw someone coming their way. It was Neji.

Lee stopped and tried to look like he was doing nothing. Neji stopped when he got to his teammates. "Don't even think i didn't see you. Once again you are being so un ninja like. Dancing around. What happened this time, did Gai teach you a stupid pose or something?" Before Lee could rip Neji to shreds on anger (a/n: i would like to watch that, or watch Tenten rip him to shreds. ooo.), Tenten walked out in front of him, warning him to not too.

"Why are you so cruel Neji. He was just happy about something!" she yelled at him. Neji blushed and only muttered:"hn."

tenten wanted to burst out and attack Neji. But she didn't. "So, why!" He just looked away. "If you knew more about, you might know." "Blah! it doesn't matter!" Tenten was no, such full of anger, that she really wanted to pound him when the time came that she was strong enough too.

Neji just turned his back to her. But she wasn't done yet. Now, since she was angered easily, she couldn't take anymore of this, and grabbed him the back and spun him around! Then kind of threw and pushed him off towards to the ground with powerful force! Sending pain through his back.

He growled and was about to attack her back, but the vision of her, when she liked him, smiling, was in his head. Then remembering how he had suddenly started liking her didn't allow him to hurt her. He just lowerd his fist and stood up. Brushing his clothes clean from dirt and turned his back on his companions. "Whatever." He said as he turned away and left.

Tenten was now growling to herself and wanted to hurt him so bad... well, she had suddenly gotten over her anger and held back her attack. "Tenten, are you alright?" asked Lee.

Tenten looked away. Then suddenly something popped into her memorie! That would make her feel better. "Give me those 100 dollars."

**A/n: sorry if you aren't from america and don't know what dolars are. so i will go ahead and tell you that 100 dolars is alot. but not too much.**

**guess what, i was writing this chapter, gotten over half way, when i tried to save it, go to documents so i could how many words it was, that, it didn't save! there was a little problem and it deleted everything! so i had to do it all over again. well, yeah, that pissed me off again.**

**keep reading.**


	9. Chapter 7: Neji's spy

_You must win in order to win my heart_

Chapter 7: Neji's spy

Tenten woke up from sleep and rubbed her eyes soflty. She was lucky she didn't have any training today. She she decided to just hang around the house.

-------------

"So... are you fit for the job? It's hard to spy on Tenten." asked Neji. looking at someone, who shall remain mysterious until later in the story.

"Of course!" he said outloud.

"Good. That's her house."

"Ok. Just let me to my job."

------------

Tenten jumped from her bed and walked over to her closet.

She opened it and pulled out her clothes. The normal stuff.

_The spy peeked in through her window._

Tenten yawned and walked out of her room and into the bath room.

_The spy cursed under his breath. He had to listen._

_He put his ear up to the wall of the bathroom. He could hear the shower water splashing down ito the bath._

_He smiled when he heard Tenten voice._

"hmmmmmm." she hummed to herself. She pulled out the pins in her buns. Her hair fell down and flowed down across her back. Her hair was a little nappy becuase it was always in the buns. She slowly took her bunny feet pjs off. She placed a foot into the bath as the warm water from the shower head splashed against her leg.

She then paced her whole body in there and closed the shower door.

_The spy went back and forth with Tenten's humming._

"This is exactly what I need..." whispered Tenten. Moving her hands through her now wet hair.

_The spy turned around and saw Neji not so far off. "I can't see her. But I can hear her. She's singing."_

_Neji blushed a light pink and ran over. He put his ear to the wall but frowned. "I can't hear a darn thing."_

_The spy sighed. "Nevermind. I can hear like a dog is probably why I can."_

Tenten had already then rinsed the shampoo out.

She got some body wash and washed her body with it. Her body became soupy, but the water easily washed it away.

Tenten turned the water off and slipped out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and dryed her self. Then changed.

_The spy smiled. "Finally she's done."_

She walked out and walked into the kichen.

_The spy followed outside and looked in threw a window near the kichen._

Tenten's eyes widened when she saw a note on the refirgator. "Sorry, but your father and I are out tonight. Don't leave the house."

_"This is great. She won't be leaving." The spy told Neji. Neji clapped. _

"Man!" said Tenten. "Whatever." she muttered as she got something to eat.

She took the plate to her room and ate. She set against her pillows and ate her breakest. "This is so boring. My parents probably won't let me visit someone . And the only one that I could visit is Lee." said Tenten angrily as she took another bite of her food.

_The spy rolled his eyes. "This is boring Neji! She's not sayin anything about you. She's talking about Lee. "what!" yelled Neji, pushing the spy. "Hey!" he yelled. "That hurt." Neji rolled his eyes and looked away and kept looking in through the window with the spy._

tenten finished eating and just decided to Train. She set up and grabbed her weapon puch. Then running outside to her little area she trained in.

_The spy gasped! "She's comin outside! Move!" he said, pushin Neji and himself into the bushes._

Tenten attached the pouch to her pants and pulled out a couple of weapons. She leapt into the air and threw the three kunai's in her hands!

One attached to the tree, the second, and the third did the same.

_Neji Smiled. "She's so beautiful when she trains or fights." _

_The spy just sighed and kept looking. "She is good."_

Tenten gasped and out if nowhere threw a kunai straight at the spy and Neji! "Who's there!"

Neji gapped. The kunai attached to a tree behind Neji. inches from his face!

After a minute of silence Tenten shrugged and kept practicing.

She smirked. "Time to do more than weapons." she muttered.

She took off running at a tree in front of her! She threw her fist in the air and and punched the truck of the tree! A crack apeared on the bark. She leapt onto her hands and kicked it as well!

Then she landed back on her feet and took off in another direction and smashed her fist into another tree! Execpt this one fell to the ground!

It made a loud thud or bang as the leaves flew around the air.

_Neji stared in awww at Tenten. She looked beautiful in the leaves._

Tenten breathed heavily. "Wow... pretty strong. But it wore me out." she muttered as she fell to the ground and layed all the way down on the leaves.

The wind softly blowing across her body.

_The spy scoffed. "This is really getting boring. Or atleast when she's stoped training._

_Neji elbowed him in the stomach._

_"Hey!"_

_"Shut up!"_

Tenten could have sowrn she heard the two in the bushes, btu didn't think much of it.

She rose to her feet and started walking back to the house.

But she stoped when she heard footsteps behind her.

_The spy and Neji followed her as well._

_Neji gasped when he saw Tenten turned around. He hid in a bush, but the spy didn't get away in time._

"Kiba!" she yelled. Kiba was this spy.

Kiba chuckled a bit and stared. "Hi." he muttered. Tenten put her hands on her hips. "Why are you here. Or following me?" Kiba gasped. "uhhhh..." Well." she said, pulling out a kunai as a threat.

"OKAY! Neji wanted me to spy!" Tenten gasped! "What! Why did Neji want you to spy on me?" Neji slapped his face. _Kiba,that moron._

"He was gonna give me some doggy kibble and bits. If I spyed on you and see if you say anything about him."

Tenten sighed. "Well, tell him he can just get a life. I don't care about him.. wait... does he like me or something?" she said, pointing a deadly finger at Kiba. "I guess."he muttered.

Tenten sighed again. "Well I don't. He can take a hike!" She said, walking inside.

Kiba sighed and turned to neji. Neji growled in anger and punched him in the face. "Do I still get those kibble and bits?"asked Kiba.

-----------------------

There was a knock on Tenten's door.

She didn't feel like doing anything. Feeling weird ever since the thing about Neji spying.

She opened the door and gasped when she saw Neji himself.

"what is it?" she asked. Neji looked like he was about to say something. But couldn't spit it out.

Nothing came out when he opened his mouth.

"WHAT!" yelled Tenten.

Neji jumped in fright. "I don't know...I cause I'm sorry-" he muttered. not used to saying it.

Tenten sighed and closed the door right in his face.

But Tenten gasped when she swore she had heard the words sorry. She opened the door and spun around to look outside. But Nejj was gone.


	10. Chapter 8: Understanding actions

_**You have to win, to win my heart**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Tenten, the next day found Neji training. She didn't bother to do anything with him, she hadn't trained in forever. So she strodded into the training field and walked over to her own place. Neji was surprised to see her, but sadly frowned when she said nothing to him.

He sighed. "When you ever accept my apology!" He yelled out angrily.

Tenten spun around and face him. Her eyes full of fury! "What is there to be SORRY about! No ninja can get past someone calling them weak, trash, and everything YOU said!" She yelled.

Then she immediately grabbed a kunai and threw it at Neji. Neji was caught off guard and the kunai cut his face, then slashed into a tree.

Tenten jumped into the trees until she got to her kunai and pulled it out. Then place it back in her kunai holder.

Neji was gasped when he felt the blood on his face. "Never thought YOU would hut me." Neji said with a smirk. Tenten gasped and cursed. "There you go again!" She screamed. "Saying how weak I am, when I just happen to not be as powerful as YOU! You are a jerk you know!" She silently cursed and left the field. Leaving a stunned Neji behind.

-

Lee and Gai also soon came to the training field and found Neji. He was just sitting there, swearing to himself how he would change. He didn't know why he really said the things he said. His past made him the ninja and boy he was. He wanted to change.

"Tenten is powerful! I really must be a jerk." He muttered.

Lee smiled. "At last you realize." Lee wanted to scare Neji by suddenly talking, but he didn't get past his byakugan .

"Be quite Lee." He sneered. Lee backed away into his sensei. Then they too left.

-

Tenten sighed as she set alone, in her empty house. "My parents are gone…. And even the one I loved is gone." She muttered.

Her parents really were "gone." She never liked to talk about it. They died in a mission. That was one secret reason she wanted to be a strong as she could. She wanted to get as strong as her parents. She loved them so much….she could kill for them.


	11. Chapter 9: kill him for them

**You must when in order to win my heart**

**Kill him for them**

Tenten woke the next morning to a knock on her door.

She yawned and slowly came up to the dorr. She found amn there, atleast 14. He had a smirk on his face. The face that something is up.

"I need to talk to you Tenten."

Tenten didn't care who he was. If she died, who would care. so she leaned on the open dorr and spoke. "Go on."

"I'm a escaped ninja from the anbu black ops. But i still serve them. I loved working with them. But no i'm a rouge. I need your help with something."

Tenten just yawned again. "Alright. Spit it out guy."

The man flinched. "Don't be so mean! Well. My name is Din. I'm been paid to kill this...Neji Hyugga guy. I have been told that you are on his team. Well, would you like me to help take him down. Kill him?"

Tenten let out a gasp nad stood straight up. "Why would I trust you?"

Din laughed out a bit. "Becuase. I know the wereabouts of your parents."

Tenten gasped and took a step back. "But they died!" She yelledo ut.

Din once again laughed. "Nope. Taken. If you kill Neja- i mean Neji-right-, then i can take you to your parents!"

Tenten growled and went to grab a kunai, but she didn't have the puch on. She had no weapons!

Din then let his hand fall on her shoulder, and gribbed so hard she yelped. Then his face grew dark with anger and he yelled.

"do it Tenten! Think Tenten think! Kill him...for them!"

Then he turned her around and pushed her into her house. "Think. Meet me tomorrow at Neji's house if you decide to kill him. 2:00 tomorrow." Then he closed the door, and there was silence.

_To be continued_


	12. Chapter 10

**_10: apology_**

Tenten found Neji training alone. She had thought deeply about Din's offer. She mostly thought about his stupid name though.

Neji didn't look happy. He looked Distressed."Neji."

Neji looked from where he stood at Tenten. He tried to put on a smile. "Hi. Ready to fight me now?"

"I guess." She was suddenly ready to kill him!

She leapt in the air and took out only one scroll. She made some handsigns and the scroll unwrapped and incircled her. Then it was like she never there. She disappeared, it looked like.

Neji couldn't even find her. Out of nowhere a shuriken struck his cheek, then another, until his whole body was being attacked by weapons that came from nowhere.

He cried out in pain and mercy.

"STOP!"

Tenten only gave a laugh from she she stood. Where Neji didn't see her.

Suddenly a force pushed Neji to the ground and a kunai struck his back!

He yelped and tried to crawl away. But he could not.

"ALRIGHT! I'M SOORY! JUST STOP!" he yowled, a tear even rolling down his cheek.

Tenten gasped. Her body then came in view as the scroll unfolded.

She stepped off Neji's back and pulled him up.

"what did you say?"

Neji was about to say sorry, but he dropped to the ground. Dead or not, she would take him to Din.

_To be continued_


	13. Chapter 11

**I can't think of a chapter name**

"I said I wanted him dead!" yelled Din when Tenten arrived with Neji, who was trying to speak. Saying sorry over and over again.

"But I have him, So where are My parents!" cried out Tenten, dropping neji.

Din let out a laugh. "You actually believed me. Your parents are dead, really. Just hand over Neji."

Tenten gasped, she herself took hold of Neji.

But he was fully awak now and had heard the conversation.

He then jabbed a finger at din. "You dare hurt the one I love! You...will die!" And that was it,

Neji went all ninja furry on Din.

Tenten came in along and used the twin dragon scrolls, while Neji used regular kicks. Tenten had already done so much to both him and din, there was little to do.

Soom they had the man running.

"Let him go..." muttered tenten, stopping neji who was about to chase after him.

"We have more importent things." She then said, starring at neji.

"Like what?"

"You said you loved me to him."

Neji blushed bright when she said it. "Well...yea. But really. If your stronger or not, I still love you."

Tenten smiled and threw her arms aropund Neji.

"Well, I beat you once, I can do it again." she coed in his ear, making him laugh.

so he softly kissed her and left. Tenten was always easy to get back friends with you if you fought.

**The end**


End file.
